fourth_age_the_new_shadowfandomcom-20200214-history
Saelon, Lieutenant of Adunabar
Saelon was born in the year 188 fourth age in Gondor. His parents were black numenoreans but were keeping it secret. His family were very proud and had only married other black numernoreans to ”keep there blood as pure as possible”. As the black numenorean Saelon was he hated the the thought of death, he asked his father and his fathers many friends many times about the life on Numenor in the days of Sauron but none of then had lived back then so they didnt knew much. Even tho they couldn’t tell Saelon about the life in Numenor, they could tell him about the war of the ring. It had been a big part of there fathers lives. That way, Saelon learned about the orcs and he read all he could find about the war of the ring. One day, Saelon heard people whispering. Whispering about a person, called Herumor. Herumor was rumered to be one of the old servents of Sauron, he had survived the war of the ring and was now gathering followers on an island somewhere in the bay of belfalas. When Saelon heard the whisperes he knew what to do. One night, he jumped out of his window and made his way to pelargir. There he were captured trying to steal a boat. He spend 5 years in the old prison in Pelargir. In the prison he started to talk alot with the oldest prisoner, a son of one of the old corsairs of Umbar. The man told Saelon that his son were at Herumors island, serving as one of Herumors bodyguards. He also told Saelon the location of the island. The man died in Saelons second year in prison, in Saelons third year he tried to escape but were caught and were placed in the deepest and darkest prison cell. After two more years Saelon finally escaped with the help of a young lady he had tricked into thinking they were in love. Saelon had always been good at making people believe in things. When he were a child he had once tricked a man into giving Saelon his money pouch because he made the man believe it were actully Saelons fathers and that the man had stolen it. His father had told him that it were a power the family had learned in the days of Sauron back when Saelons grand father were one of the servents of Saurons mouth in Barad-dur. The lady gave Saelon food and a place to stay for the night. After that he cut her throat and hid the body, stole a boat and sailed south. When he had sailed for five days a great storm hit him, his boat got destroyed and he hit his head on an underwater rock. When he woke up here were laying on the beach, the first thing he noticed was that the skis were black. Then he noticed something, in the rocks below a great dark tree were a sword placed into the stone. Something were written on it, Saelon walked closer and touched the sword. As soon as he touched it, it fell to the ground. On the sword someone had written: ”I claim this land in the name of the lord of arda, Melkor and the king of numenor Ar-Pharazon” the text were signed with the name Saelon. Suddenly Saelon heard the sound of water, he looked up and saw that the sword had been stopping a little stream of dark water. Saelon drank from the water and suddenly he felt much more fresh. He took the sword and then he started walking south (note: he knew what direction south were because he had a compass on him had stolen from the lady in gondor) after a while he realised how hungry he were, suddenly five great animals appeared. Saelon chose the biggest of the animals and killed it with his bare hands. Then he ate the flesh raw and was suddenly felt with a new energy and then he continued walking south. He walked for a couple of hours and then he saw a great city. He walked around in the city for a while, looking at the houses and suddenly found himself at the bottom of a great stair case. He climbed the staircase and walked into a great hall, there he was, on a dark throne, Herumor. Saelon fell to his knees and said. ”Great lord Herumor, i Saelon has arrived”. Then he told Herumor his story. Herumor gave him a house and some new clothes. The next day, Herumor wanted to see Saelon again. When Saelon arrived at the palace, Herumor talked with him in private for a long, long time. The guards had never seen Herumor this interested in a newcomer before. To this day, its still unknown what Herumor and Saelon talked about. All that is known is, that the next day Saelon brought many workers with him to the tree and on a great hill nearby. Saelon build a great fortress with a dark tower in the middle. At the top of the tower Saelon placed a red lantern. The fortress he named Ghash-Lug (the fire prison) in the black speech of Sauron. But by the peoples of Gondor it was named Minas-Sereg (The blood tower) because of the way the lantern turned the skies red and because of the many gondorians that died in the dungeons underneath the fortress. Saelon learned the dark arts of Sauron from Herumor and became an evil sorcerer and were espacially feared in the gondorian towns in Dol Amroth and in Pelargir. The sword he named Sereg (blood) and he used it in his evil rituals. Category:Player Category:Adunabar Category:Evil